


The Lord and his Love

by capnsideboob



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shrek is our ogrelord, This is fluff, and crack, and for my friend Ruby, because Ruby x Shrek is otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnsideboob/pseuds/capnsideboob
Summary: Ruby and Shrek meet.Donkey is useless.Shrek is the ogrelord





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Ruby.  
> because who doesn't love Shrek amirite.  
> Its gonna be part of a bigger work when i get around to it.
> 
> Mistakes are my own.  
> i wrote this in twenty or so minutes

Ruby's eyes widened as she started at the beautiful swamp in front of her, she couldn't believe that mumbo jumbo magic had worked! She took in a deep breath the wafting scent of mud and onions filled her nose. She was actually here... Shrek's swamp!  
the teen had been madly in love with the ogre for quiet some time. She ran through the thick mud to the door of the shack sitting in the middle of the wonderful swamp. Gathering up all her courage Ruby knocked on the rundown door.  
She could hear big loud footsteps, her heart raced in her chest as they got closer. When the door swung open Ruby nearly fainted, there in front of her was the ogrelord himself!  
"What do ya want las?" The big green ogre asked staring at her. Ruby shuffled nervously "I-I've come to meet you" she whispered "my names Ruby"  
Shrek looked her over before moving aside and letting the brunette enter his humble abode.  
Ruby slipped past Shrek her arm brushing against his big round stomach.  
The ogre led her to the living room where Donkey was sitting, Ruby rolled her eyes at the annoying thing.  
"Donkay. Git out" Shrek bellowed, "i got a guest"  
"I see how it is" donkey sniffled clip clopping his annoying ass out of the house.  
"Please take a seat" Shrek gestured to Ruby.  
Shrek and Ruby talked all night long.

Time skip brought to you by me being to lazy to add more to the beginning.

It had been several months since Ruby had used magic to bring herself to the swamp and she had never been happier. The ogrelord was so wonderful. They would often go out scaring the villagers Shrekless.  
"Ruby! Las! Lets go somewhere."  
Ruby perked up at her loves voice, her heart going a milea minute "where are we going this time shrek?" She asked, wondering if they were going to scare more villagers or visit Shrek's annoying donkey.  
"Its a surprise" Shrek said his green skin tinting pink. He picked Ruby up and put her on his shoulders and Carrie her away to the outskirts of the village.  
There a picnic had been set up with several jars of fairies to use as light.  
Sliding off Shrek's shoulders Ruby stared up at the ogrelord "what's all this?"  
Shrek rubbed the back of his neck "i wanted to tell you something but first food!"  
the two sat down and ate the cooked rats and drank eyeball martinis. Such wonderful times were had!  
as the night was getting darker and more chilly Shrek held Ruby in his big ogre arms to keep her warm.  
"Ruby, las. I know I'm just a smelly ogre but I've fallen in love with ya" Shrek whispered  
Ruby stared up into Shrek's eyes her face red "I love you too Shrek. I've always loved you" she smiled pressing a small kiss to Shrek's lips.

The two enjoyed the rest of their night by a fire while Shrek told Ruby ogre stories.

Unknown to them someone was watching them from the bushes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Remember Shrek is love Shrek is life.  
> he is our ogrelord.


End file.
